Mosin Nagant
The Mosin rifle, well known as Mosin-Nagant, is a Russian bolt-action rifle. It served as the standard infantry rifle for the Soviet Army from 1891 to the end of WWII. It is unlocked as a sniper rifle at a considerably high rank of 91. History The Mosin rifle (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1882–91, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant Wikipedia According to the models, the rifle in-game is the Mosin M91/30, a improvised version of the original Mosin M1891 (AKA. M91). Compare to the original M91, the M91/30 is shorter, it has a smaller and thinner wooden stock, which make the rifle considerably lighter than the original rifle, and the simplification in the mechanism to reduce the price, increase the reliability and for the ease of production. The Mosin-Nagant M91/30 also has a sniper rifle variant equipped with the x3.5 PU scope that is very well known. Suppressed Stats Multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage counts as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * Highest RoF of all the sniper rifles * Fastest reload speed out of all the sniper rifles * Largest ammo reserve out of the sniper rifles * Quick aim down sights speed * Good body to body projectile penetration. * Has no reload time penalty when the magazine is empty. Cons: * No default long range sniper scope. * Slightly obscured iron sights * Slow recoil recovery, hard to track the target if missed or only wounded. * Low magazine size * Does not have a reserve chambered round * Can only pick up ammo from DMR's (Designated Marksman Rifle) In Game The Mosin Nagant is an interesting sniper in PF. It is the currently the last sniper rifle you unlock and the 2nd highest ranking gun in the game. Due to its nature as a general infantry service rifle, it is the only sniper rifle that does not have a scope as its default sights. It also deals lower damages than the other sniper rifles, but still has the same TTK as other bolt action rifles (except BFG). However, the damage is low enough that the Mosin cannot one shot torso kill like the other sniper rifles; this is made up by having the fastest RoF out of all the sniper rifles at 55 RPM. It also has very good mobility for a sniper. Another downside is that it only has a 5 round clip and it can not have a extra round in the chamber due to its clip feed system nature. This is also made up by having the fastest reload out of all the sniper rifles and having the largest ammo reserve of 50 rounds instead of the normal 42. Overall, the Mosin Nagant is an effective sniper rifle. Some people do not have regards for it due to the "weak" damage for a sniper and having iron sights instead if a zoom variable optic. Some people would consider it a worse Dragunov SVU. However, due to its high RoF and lack of a default scope, it can be easier to use the Mosin over the other sniper rifles in close-medium range with hit-and-run tactics and this may be considered its sweet spot. If you are consistent at landing headshots and have a decent trigger discipline, this may be a gun you could beat some skill into. Trivia * This is the first Sniper Rifle not having default sniper scope. * Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Mosin can only pick up ammo from DMRs. * It has the same damage drop-off ranges as the Intervention, though it has much less raw damage. * This weapon is currently holds the fastest Rate of Fire (RoF) at sniper category. Gallery Reference